


Poems

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror Poems, Love Poems, Poems, sad poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: A collection of poems that I wrote on a website called Fighter's Block(go check it out).





	1. I Found Her in the Woods

I am going to tell you. 

I am going to tell you quickly as they are coming for me and I am scared.

I wasn't looking for trouble trust me when when I say that. 

They came for me and I ran, I ran like I should have. 

My mother was already dead, they had already killed her. 

I had been alone in the world and I wanted a friend. 

Do not think me mad for going into the woods. 

I knew that it was forbidden. 

I know that. 

I was taught that from a very young age. 

I was part of the woods. 

I knew I was. 

My ears are pointed and feathery as theirs were. 

I knew that there was something for me in the woods. 

I knew it. 

And I found it. 

But now they come for me and I am scared. 

I found her. 

Her. 

My only friend when I was alone in the world and yet they dared to take her from me. 

I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. 

Her wings had been clipped my cruel traders that had wanted her for money. 

I made sure that she was okay when I first saw her. 

I really did. 

I wanted a friend more than anything and she complied. 

I found her in the forest and now they come for me. 

I found her in the forest and now they come for me, not for her. 

I know I did it wrong. 

I am not daft. 

She spoke to me from the well when I was small making sure that I was all right after they took my mother. 

Then I found in the forest and they are coming for me. 

I was alone.

I was so god damn alone. 

And he touched me. 

He touched me in ways he shouldn't have. 

And I was angry. 

I didn't mean to. 

If I had been in for forest all of this would be alright. 

If I had been in the woods everything would be different. 

But I found her in the woods and now they are coming for me. 

I found her in the woods and they are coming for me. 

Not for you. 

But for me. 

The one that only tried to right the wrongs and be with a friend. 

I AM SO GODDAMN SICK OF BEING ALONE. 

I found in the woods and she came for me. 

I found her in the woods and they came for. 

She was a Fae. 

And I found her injured. 

Her ears were like mine big and sharp. 

But hers were feathered and fluffy at the same time. 

Her eyes held hate and anger for the slaver that she had been captured by all those years ago. 

When they went into the woods and nobody came for them. 

I can hear them coming for me now. 

And she is here with me. 

And I am scared. 

They're steps are loud in my abnormal ear. 

I want my mother back. 

I want to know my father. 

I want to kill my father who left my mother to die. 

I want to kill the father that lives in the woods that I am not allowed to go into. 

But I went into the woods and found her. 

And now they are going to kill me. 

And now they are going to kill me, I have knife in my hand that she gave me when I started hiding. 

I have a knife. And it is sharp. 

I could use it against them. 

Or against her. 

She was the one that got me into this mess. 

And I blame her. 

She was the one that got me into this mess and I blame her. 

She was trying to get me killed and now she is the one that will die. 

I'll use the knife. 

It will cut through the wings that had already been cut by the slaver who went into the woods. 

But the difference is, no one came to kill him while he was in the attic. 

I'm alone again. 

She is dead and I am alone again. 

Just like mama. 

And I don't miss either of them any more. 

When I look in the mirror my eyes look like papa’s. 

And I want to go home back into the woods I was never aloud in. 

And I think I should go. 

But she stays here. 

Her blood is all over. 

It's silver.  

It’s different. 

But I found it in the woods and they came for me. 

Everything in the woods is different. 

Everything. 

I found her in the woods. 

I found her in the woods. 

IfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoodsIfoundherinthewoods

And they came for me.

And now I'm a killer. 

Just

Like

Papa


	2. The Flowers Are in Bloom

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

The Earth is so far away and all I want to do is go home

My lover flew us here

Above all of the people that I knew

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

Everything is so white

Like it blinds me over and over again

And I hate it

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I can hear the people as they speak

They're words bite into my heart

As I think of the lover I lost to the sky

 

The flowers are in bloom

and I cannot see the Moon

 

The people touch my heated skin

They promise that it to make sure I am well

But I know they are lying

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I miss my lover dearly

But I can hear the sounds of my child

I will never know what they look like

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I stay for my babies

There are two of them

Two that I cannot see

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I know that my lover will not return

I know that e has left his wife

I knew that he has abandoned his children

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

Why do I still look for my lover?

After all this time

I know where he lies

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I cannot see them

I cry when I know that they cannot see me

I cry knowing that I will never see my daughter

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

They are growing

The folds of their clothing change almost daily now

I heard them talking about their father

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I can't see the Moon

 

Carla

Silvia

Arthur

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I can't see the Moon

 

The doctors said it was to make sure she was okay

I knew he lied

Just as he had done with my and my lover

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I can't see the Moon

 

I can't hear the breathing

I can't see the monster

I can feel her hand

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I can't see the Moon

 

Black

They told me it was black

Why do I always think that they are lying?

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I can't see the Moon

 

I shouldn't have come here

With my flying lover

Above all the people I knew

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I can't see the Moon

 

I shouldn't have listen

I should have turned away

I shouldn't have flown where I was not allowed

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I can't see the Moon

 

Cold on my fingers

It makes me shiver

But I do not pull away

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I can't see the Moon

 

The darkness creeps into me

It causes me to cry

I want her back

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I still cannot see the Moon

 

She speaks to me each morning

She reads to me each evening

She cries with me each night

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I still cannot see the Moon

 

It is quiet

Everyone is gone

It is almost to quiet to think

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I still cannot see the Moon

 

I cannot wait

I cannot sit still

And yet I still wait for them both to come back to me

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I hear the breathing

I lay with her on my chest

My little baby girl

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I hear her heart

I hear it beat

I hold her close

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I hold her all night

She eats little with me

I hold her most of the day

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I kiss her locks

Her forehead burns

I will not let her go

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

Carla

Silvia

Arthur

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

She will not leave

Her hand is warm in mine

We will not leave

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I walk along the shore

She walks beside me

Her words are strong in my heart

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I search for him that night

She is there with me

My little baby girl

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

She says she will be here

I know she is lying

But I trust her words

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I will not let her go

Everyone has let me go

Everyone but my little baby girl

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I have her here

She sighs

My little baby girl

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I saw my lover again

He told me to stay with her

My little baby girl

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I hear her each night

I hear how she hurts

She hurts as I did

 

The flowers are in bloom

And I cannot see the Moon

 

Her skin is hot

Just as mine was

Her little baby girl is alone

 

The flowers are alone

And I cannot see the Moon

 

I hold the baby in my arms

Just as I had held her

My little baby girl

 

The flowers aren't in bloom

And I still cannot see the Moon.


	3. The Girl Who Betrayed His Trust

I got the text in the middle of the night. I wasn't asleep though. I rarely ever slept. And there was nothing I could do about that. There was a chirping noise that echoed through the momentary silence that flocked at my ears from the television that illuminated my ears.

 

"It's dark."

"I'm scared."

"I'm in a building."

"There's a man."

"He has a knife."

"But he's asleep."

"I want to go home."

"I can barely move."

"My legs hurt."

 

They came quickly, one after another. But I ignored them, after all, she barely ever told me the truth. I knew that she wanted me to go on a wild-goose chase. I refused to go after her this time. I wouldn't do it.

 

"They're underneath me."

"There's something around my hips."

"It hurts too."

"Are you awake?"

"Can't you hear me?"

"I need you."

"Where are you?"

"Respond please."

"I hate you right now."

"This isn't an effing joke."

"I'm somewhere scary."

"This is when I need you most."

"Effing respond."

"It's dark and I'm scared."

"I want to go home."

"It's so dark."

"I think there may be something over my eyes."

"Holy crap."

"There's something sharp over my left wrist."

"I'm so, so scared right now."

"I think I'm bleeding."

"Where are you?"

"Hello?"

"I need you to call me."

"Can you contact the police?"

"This isn't a joke."

"I really did get kidnapped."

"HELP ME NOW."

 

I flinched as these words crossed across the screen, grimacing as all sorts of situations that she could be in flashed through my brain. But I knew that this was another prank. She was probably with her older brother. Safe at her father's house so that I would not find her at her apartment.

 

"I thought you were my friend."

"Talk to me."

"How dead inside could you be."

"Please."

"I need you."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"I want to go home."

"It's dark."

"They are coming."

"I can hear them coming."

"Their footsteps are heavy."

"I hate you so much right now."

"Please help."

 

It was another hour before I got another text. I knew that none of this was real. She was lying. She had done this before. I can no longer trust her.

 

"They touched me."

"They touched me in ways that they shouldn't have."

"I want to go home."

"They took me away from my home."

"I want to die."

"I feel so horrible."

"I want to go HOME."

"I'm so scared."

 

My fingers hovered over the keys for only a moment. But I knew that I would fall into her trap if I did. And then I would never hear the end of it. She was lying. And I didn't trust her.

 

"You are going to effing pay for this when I get out of here."

"Call the cops."

"Or something."

"Check with my brother."

"I'm not there."

"He wouldn't lie to you."

"he likes you too much."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

 

I felt tears roll down my cheeks, pulling my legs up close to my chest. She was such a lair. She was a fraud. She was cruel. And she didn't care about the safety of her friends. That's why Anna was gone. That's why Anna was never coming back.

 

"Tony."

"Please."

"I want to go home."

"I'm all alone now."

"And now I feel horrible."

"My stomach hurts."

"They put mettle inside of me."

"They put other things inside of my too."

"But the mettle hurts most."

 

I felt a jab inject itself into my heart, but I sighed and turned my phone over, closing my eyes and then I opened my eyes, blinking away the tears.

 

"Jeremy loves you."

"And I do too."

"But not right now."

"I needed you most."

"And you never came."

"There are going to be scars all over my body."

"It's your fault."

"I hate you so much.

"Call the cops or something."

"Anything."

"Please."

"Come for me."

"I'm alone right now."

"My legs are twisted and they hurt so much."

 

I turned the phone back over. I sighed and shook my head. She was lying to me. I knew that she was. A thought creeped into my head for a moment. I shivered. She couldn't really be in trouble. She had betrayed my my trust a little too much the last time she pulled the BS on me.

 

"I hate you."

"I hate you so much."

"I was there when you needed me."

"Why are you not here when I need you?"

"You are the only one that can help me."

"I know where I am."

"Come get me you piece of trash."

"I am going to die here."

"If you don't do anything, I will never make it out of here alive."

"I can't do this by myself."

 

My heart clenched as she brought up the incident from three years ago. I hadn't really needed her. I told myself this over and over again. But I knew that I was lying to myself almost as much as she was lying to me.

 

"Please."

"I'm crying."

"You made me cry."

"You're such a jerk."

"I got kidnapped and you're not even responding."

 

They found her the next week. Covered in blood. Metal coated her body. 

I’m such an idiot.


	4. Cave

Sadness echoes out

Lethargy reverberates back

Tears flow through the center

Ropes hang down from the ceiling

Knives raise up from the ground

Emptiness fills up all the space

The string snaps, Leaving you alone.

It’s dark, you’re scared.

Until the sun breaks through and says,

“You are not alone.”


	5. It's Dark and I'm Scared

It's dark and I'm scared

I can't find anything

It's dark and I'm scared

There's a candle in the corner

It's dark and I'm scared

There's no matches to light the candle

It's dark and I'm scared

No one else is here

It's dark and I'm scared

I heave a sigh, trying to soothe my heart

It's dark and I'm scared

It doesn't work

It's dark and I'm scared

I fall back onto the bed bellow me

It's dark and I'm scared

I can't hear any noises

It's dark and I'm scared

I want to get out

It's dark and I'm scared

I want to get better

It's dark and I'm scared

There are things that I can't change

It's dark and I'm scared

There's nothing in this house that can hurt me

It's dark and I'm scared

But I'm still scared

I want to get away from everything

It's dark and I'm scared

I can't get better

It's dark and I'm scared

I search for things that I cannot find

It's dark and I'm scared

I sit up

It's dark and I'm scared

I walk through the dark

It's dark and I'm scared

My heart is beating out of my chest

It's dark and I'm scared

Blood was quickly rushing to my cheeks

It's dark and I'm scared

I pull the drawer open

It's dark and I'm scared

The darkness still blinds me

It's dark and I'm scared

I search by touch

It's dark and I'm scared

Little pricks touch my hands and my fingers

It's dark and I'm scared

My heart still beats quickly

It's dark and I'm scared

I grab the object I was looking for

It's dark and I'm scared

My feet slide against the floor as I try to get back

It's dark and I'm scared

My ears strain to hear something

It's dark and I'm scared

Anything, really

It's dark and I'm scared

My feet rubbing against the floor send shocks through my body

It's dark and I'm scared

Tears well up in the corners of my eyes

It's dark and I'm scared

I'm alone

It's dark and I'm scared

No one else is there

It's dark and I'm scared

I finally get back to my sanctuary

It's dark and I'm scared

I hold the object harder

It's dark and I'm scared

It's sharp through my shirt

It's dark and I'm scared

I plunge it through the soft, pliable fabric

It's dark and I'm scared

My heart beats slower

It's dark and I'm scared

And slower

It's dark and I'm scared

And slower

It's dark and I'm scared

And then I'm at peace


	6. My Baby Girl

My baby girl loves the sun

My baby girl prances in the light

My baby girl loves the moon

My baby girl dances in the light

My baby girl loves the beach

My baby girl walks along the sand on her own

My baby girl loves the animals

My baby girl is the one that makes me happy

My baby girl is the one that loves me

My baby girl will never know her father

My baby girl is strong

My baby girl never cries

My baby girl is loving

My baby girl is never cruel

My baby girl wants to be alone

My baby girl is always here

My baby girl says she loves me

My baby girl has grown up

My baby girl is always with me

My baby girl is warm

My baby girl coughs all night

My baby girl struggles to breath each night

My baby girl is loved

My baby girl is cared for

My baby girl deserves better

My baby girl is having a baby boy

My baby girl is strong

My baby girl is not healthy

My baby girl is not going to be okay

My baby girl promised to stay with me

My baby girl loves her mama

My baby girl will never have her baby boy know his father

My baby girl takes after her mother

My baby girl is weak

My baby girl is fading

My baby girl is passing

My baby girl has passed

But her son remains


	7. I Am Deaf

I am deaf.

I cannot hear you

I will never be able to hear you

I was never able to hear

I hate it when you think otherwise

I love it when I meet people like me

I love being able to hold a conversation

I am going to try and tell you about Natalie

I loved Natalie

I loved Natalie because she knew sign language

I loved Natalie because she knew how to make me happy

I loved her because she loved me

I loved her

I loved her with all of my heart

I hate her because she left me

I hate her because she left me because I was deaf

I loved her because she came back for me

I love her because she asked me to marry her, even though I was deaf

I love her because we now have a family together

I love her because she is perfect


	8. The Bay

The bay is the one place I feel safe

I feel safe there because no one else goes to the bay

No one goes to the bay because it's dangerous

It's dangerous because I'm here

I'm here because I died here

I died here because she plunged the knife into my neck

She plunged the knife into my neck because I slept with her husband

I slept with her husband because it was my job

It was my job because that was I could not be hired anywhere else

I could not be hired anywhere else because my mother was the town drunk

My mother was the town drunk because my father left her

My father left her because her job was mine

She and I shared a job because her mother was the town drunk

My grandmother was the town drunk because her son was killed

Her son was killed because he was gay

Just like me


End file.
